


Cruel.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Male Prostitution, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Robby decided then and there, he wouldn't let this happen anymore. If the world wanted to be a cruel and cold, then he would be just as cold and cruel.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Me Some Love!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

_"Behave yourself, it'll go a lot easier for you."_

_"I said behave yourself bitch."_

_"_ _You look tense, I got something that'll make you feel amazing."_

_"Try it, you'll thank me later."_

Different night, same bullshit. Shannon Keene might have been there to raise her son - and we say raise loosely- her personal demons controlled her life and it left her son vulnerable to all kinds of evil. Shannon would party, she'd go to bars, pick up strange men, bring them home and they'd have their way with her. Robby would have to block it all out, headphones with the music up loud or burying his head under three pillows until it stopped being so loud. But Shannon didn't seem to grasp what kind of monsters she was subjecting her only son to. Some of these strangers, they'd visit Robby when Shannon was out cold.

The first time it happened Robby froze, he pretended to sleep, pretended it was just a vivid nightmare. Robby Keene was only twelve the first time he was sexually assaulted by this nameless guy his mother brought home. Robby didn't have anyone to talk to, his biological father was M.I.A and his mother was too faded half the time to even pay attention to her son. So Robby buried it, he buried it deep, deep down and pretended it never happened. That the monster never touched him, never whispered to him, never forced him to keep his mouth shut while he stole Robby's innocence's from him. When the monster was gone, that's when Robby broke down, that's when he buried his face in the pillow and he sobbed, he sobbed until there were no more tears left. Ever since then Robby had changed, he was once this sweet, kind, loveable kid, despite his fucked up home life. Robby had built up walls, he didn't trust anyone, he especially didn't trust a single man that his mother brought home. 

The second time it happened, Robby was thirteen. How in the hell his mother hadn't noticed the monsters predatory stare was beyond Robby. The moment he looked at this guy, he got a bad gut feeling. Robby refused to look the monster in the eye, he stayed as far away from him as possible. Robby tried to talk to Shannon, he tried to pull his mother out the daze she was in. "Mom, maybe we don't do this, huh?" Robby was desperate to get her to wake the hell up. "Mom." Robby whisper shouted as he tried to shake some sense into her. "Robby, quit being so ridiculous. He's a good guy! Don't worry about it. Go play." Robby frowned at her, his gut feeling was to get the hell out of there. "Mom.." Robby tried again. But it was useless. Shannon let the guy have his way with her, Robby tried to block it out, he tried to hide himself elsewhere in the apartment. This time he fought, he tried to get away, he pushed, he kicked and before he could scream a hand was firmly placed over his mouth. " _Behave yourself, it'll go a lot easier for you._ " The monster had said to him. Robby kept fighting, but the monster was bigger than him, the monster was stronger than him and the monster didn't hesitate to slap him around. " _I said behave yourself bitch_." Robby was forcibly turned over and another piece of his innocence was stolen from him. Part of Robby hated his mother, this was her fault wasn't it? She was the one letting these monsters into their home, the one place that was supposed to be safe. The other part of him hated himself for allowing this to happen. Fight or no fight, he had still lost in the end and he blamed himself for not being strong enough to handle the situation. 

Robby started smoking weed after the third time, there was no talking to his mother and he didn't even know where his biological father was. The third time had been just months after the second. Robby needed a way to cope and weed seemed to help, he was starting to go down a dark path and there was nobody there to catch him. Shannon had started smoking weed with Robby and it just became a _normal_ thing for them to do. By fourteen Robby had his first drink, Shannon always had some kind of alcohol on hand and Robby figured, why the fuck not? It was around the same time that he got more involved with paying bills and getting food on the table, he was a goddamn kid, he shouldn't have had to even think about this shit. Grades were slipping and Robby was falling between the cracks, when teachers saw him, he was slapped with one of those _troubled kids_ labels and nobody gave him a second glance. When Shannon actually started to take off with random guys and leave Robby alone for weeks on end, he had to try and figure out how to keep the lights on and how to keep the food in the house. Shannon never planned ahead, she would just take off without a word half the time. 

By the tender age of fifteen Robby learned that he could make fast money with his body, he hated it, he hated how he felt afterwards. The way he burned with shame and self loathing, he felt dirty. Despite the walls he built up, Robby was still soft and he hated how he let everything get to him. Selling himself was a last resort, what it came down to was; get the money, get it fast or lose the only place you ever called home.

_Getting medicated helped a little, at first he thought if he smoked enough, he would be fine or if he drank enough at least he wouldn't be able to remember. One of the Johns Robby had met offered him something he hadn't had before. "You look tense, I got something that'll make you feel amazing." Robby was hesitant at first but if this would help him relax? Fuck it. "Try it, you'll thank me later." The John wasn't wrong, the shit he was given did make him feel pretty damn good. That was the purpose of MDMA. "What is this stuff?" Robby asked after it started to hit him. "It's got a few names, but the most popular is Molly or Ecstasy." The John explained as he removed his own shirt. "How do you feel?" Robby paused as he thought about it. "Pretty good." he admitted. "Mhm" The John hummed before closing the distance between himself and Robby. "Then it's working.." The John started to undress Robby. For the first time ever Robby didn't give a fuck, he was feeling good and nothing was going to kill this feeling. Most times he was withdrawn from the entire situation, this time? With a little help from Molly, he was feeling pretty damn good and the things the John was doing to him? For once he was feeling it. For the first time since Robby started selling himself, he had no fear and no shame. The john kissed him and he returned the kiss. "Not so shy now, huh?" The john said. Robby smiled at that as the John sat him on the bed. "Lay back." Robby laid back and stretched his arms over his head, eyes closing for a moment as the John crawled over him. "It'll be fun." This particular John was married, living a double life and in a weird fuckin' way he took care of Robby, they agreed on an amount- which Robby got half of up front.- And then the rest after. When everything was done, Robby was still reeling from the Molly, he rolled onto his side while the John slipped out the door. Robby noticed an envelope on the nightstand with his name on it, he sat up and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair before grabbing the envelope. Cash. Cold hard cash and it was more than what they talked about. Robby furrowed his brow as he counted it, green hues darted toward the door. Alone. of course he was. His gaze shifted back to the cash, with a shrug Robby got dressed, he took the money he earned back home and the next day he paid the overdue rent, the overdue bills and got some food. _

That time Robby had been lucky but there were bad times, bad situations that followed that one good one.

Robby swore he could handle it tonight, he swore to himself that he could, that was a huge lie. Robby found himself in this shady motel room with this dude, this scary dude. Kissing. Oh Robby was being kissed okay- get with it Keene, you need the money.- Robby tried to remind himself. There were rules in place, rules that Robby set, he was in control of this, his body. Or at least he was supposed to be. "Ow." Robby winced. Did this motherfucker just bite him? "Cool it, I said no marks." Robby said firmly. Robby was five foot six, he had a baby face and these emerald green eyes. To some john's he was just a piece of meat, a piece of meat they could do whatever they damn well pleased to, even if Robby told them no. The no marks rule was enforced because he didn't want prying eyes at school to see anything, he could handle this. Shannon or no Shannon, Johnny or no Johnny, Robby could do this. Robby winced when the john bit him again, harder this time. "I said cool it." Robby pushed the john back. That's when things got out of hand, the john got rougher, he started to hold Robby down. Robby struggled, he tried to push, tried to kick, try to wriggle out of the situation. The john was bigger and stronger, Robby didn't want to be the victim, not again. All of the struggling resulted in a much harsher punishment, the john had his way with Robby, forget one mark, there were several, bruises were sure to follow. Robby struggled through the whole assault, he was held down, slapped around and when the john was done, he beat the living hell out of Robby for struggling so much.

The john left Robby there, left him used and abused, bloodied and bruised. Robby wanted to be numb? Well, he was numb now. There may have been a sliver of fire left within him, a small flame that if he didn't protect, it'd go out. Robby decided then and there, he wouldn't let this happen anymore. If the world wanted to be a cruel and cold, then he would be just as cold and cruel. 


End file.
